Amor Reptiliano
by Bara-san
Summary: El amor es muy diverso en este mundo. Viene en varias formas, tamaños, profundidades, texturas y colores; los hay calidos, falsos, de temporada, de toda la vida, sinceros…sin embargo el nuevo amorcito de Yamino es rastrero, extraño, grande, ¿y escamoso?. -EN PARO-
1. Dios los hace y la tienda los junta

¿Por qué a él?, debía ser una broma increíblemente pesada que el estúpido destino le estaba jugando y por supuesto que sabía de quien era toda la culpa… de esa estúpida tienda de animales!.  
Todo había comenzado hace exactamente una semana. Fenrir había pedido a su padre que le comprara uno de esos juguetes especiales para perros ya que, según él, eran lindos, musicales y coloridos y eso despertaba al lobo que había dentro de él. ¡¡Ni madres!!, lo que de verdad quería el mentecato era escoger el más grande para poder agarrar a palazos al pobre de su hermano, pero ahí fueron los dos cochinitos para comprarle su madrinola al lobo feroz.

-¡Papi, mira todos esos juguetes! –gritaba emocionado el perrito negro mientras correteaba por los pasillos.  
-Nii-san, compórtate –pedía su hermano menor  
-Urusai!! –gruñó el aludido en voz baja para que solo Yamino pudiese escucharlo, ya que si Loki lo escuchaba, uy no! -¡Papi, mira ésta pelota!  
-Hai, fenrir. Yamino, yo me quedaré con Fenrir así que si quieres ve a echar un vistazo por la tienda –avisó el dios. El peliverde le tomó la palabra y se adentro por uno de los pasillos hasta llegar al área que tenía un letrero en color dorado que decía "Reptiles". Bueno, algo podría haber ahí para él… tal vez una lamparita para esos días fríos.

Después de más o menos unos 15 o 20 minutos, por fin el perrito hizo el favor de escoger quedarse con un hueso de juguete suave que chillaba al apretarlo y satisfechos con su compra se dirigieron a encontrar al peliverde en donde era más obvio que pudiese estar. Una leve risa llamó la atención de ambos. En el fondo lograron ubicar a Yamino incado frente a una gran jaula de cristal, como una súper pecera, la cual para la sorpresa…y a lo mejor susto de Fenrir… se encontraba semienrrollada una enorme serpiente de escamas verde oscuro con algunos círculos negros marcados a lo largo de su cuerpo junto con algunos razós en rojizo en su cabeza, panza castaño claro y ojos amarillos. "Cuidado, Anaconda" decía el letrero que se encontraba pegado al cristal.

-¿Y acaso extrañas a tu familia y tu hogar? –preguntó Yamino, aparentemente teniendo una conversación con la serpiente…bueno, técnicamente él es una, ¿qué tiene de raro?. La serpiente siseó viendo el letrero que se encontraba sobre la jaula. "Criada en Cautiverio"- Ya veo, creo saber lo que se siente, a mi también me sacaron de mi hogar cuando era joven. Pero no todo es tan malo, supongo que tienes algo de compañía aquí en la tienda, ¿no? –nuevamente se escuchó el siseo algo melancólico de la víbora. –entonces todos se van pronto… y tú te quedas aquí sola. Ah? – Yamino observó como la pobre anaconda trataba de estirarse y dejar su posición enrollada…pero todo con inutilidad- Te queda pequeño el lugar… deberían ponerte en un sitio más amplio... o mejor deberían dejarte ser libre… no esta bien tener encerrado en unas paredes de cristal a un ser tan hermoso como tú. –muy bien, era más que obvio para Loki y Fenrir que algo aquí no era la exacta definición de lo que se pudiese llamar "normal".  
-Yamino –le llamó Loki- es hora de irnos, despídete de tu amigo.  
-Amiga, Loki-sama –aclaró con cierta molestia.  
-Bueno, lo que sea, dile adiós a esa cosa –gruñó Fenrir mientras llevaba su hueso en la boca. Su hermano menor de inmediato se paró y le dirigió una mirada de aparente enojo.  
-Basta. –intervino su padre antes de que comenzaran a pelearse- es hora de que nos vallamos.  
-Hai –contestó Yamino viendo como su padre y hermano salían de la tienda- debo irme- dijo a la serpiente que agachó la cabeza y siseo lentamente- pero volveré… es más, encontraré la forma de sacarte de aquí. En donde yo vivo hay mucho espacio y no tendrías que estar en éste tanque. Prometo que te sacaré de aquí –terminó haciendo salir de su garganta un leve siseo. Se levantó del lugar y fue directo con el encargado de la tienda- disculpe  
-Si, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?  
-La serpiente que tiene en la parte de atrás, ¿cuánto piden por ella? –preguntó causando asombro en el señor  
-¿La anaconda?- Yamino afirmó- déjame ver…-pidió y se acercó a su computadora para buscar el precio- $10,800.00 –casi se le sale el corazón al pobre Yamino, ¿de donde car…iños iba a sacar tanto dinero? T_T, pero lo había prometido…y lo iba a conseguir.  
-¿Cree que podría esperar a que consiga el dinero? –preguntó con algo de duda en sus palabras.  
-¿n verdad estas interesado en ella? –se asombró el señor- que bueno por ella, lleva aquí bastante tiempo, desde que es pequeña, y ya me había resignado a que nadie se la llevaría… después de todo no muchas personas saben como cuidarla… ¿en verdad crees que tú podrías?, ¿tienes experiencia con serpientes?- pregunta boba  
-Pues si… creo que podríamos decir eso jeje ^^U  
-Pero es un animal muy grande…  
-Vivo en una gran mansión… así que el espacio no es problema y tampoco el tiempo ya que siempre estoy en casa- explicó, y de un momento a otro el encargado le miró con una sonrisa.  
-Pues me parece que entonces no estará en mejores manos…te propongo un trato, necesito el espacio y ya no puedo ocuparme de ella… me abstendré de venderla o deshacerme de ella por una semana, si logras conseguir el dinero para entonces te haré una oferta especial y te la puedes llevar por solo $9,000.00, ¿trato? –ofreció….valía la pena intentarlo.  
-Echo

Y ahí había empezado su martirio. Yamino se había metido a todo tipo de trabajos para lograr conseguir el dinero para comprarse esa anaconda, a tal punto que ya no se le veía en la mansión sino hasta ya muy entrada la noche. Había descuidado el despertarlo y también ya no estaba para hacerles el desayuno, comida o cena… imagínense como se puso Fenrir.  
Pasaron los días y esa noche, la anterior a su fecha límite, el peliverde se encerró en su habitación ha contar todo el dinero que había obtenido. En verdad que había conseguido bastante, ya que en su cama se observaban pequeños montoncitos para ayudarle a llevar mejor la cuenta. Todo parecía ir bien pero…

-Oh no…. –suspiró decepcionado- aún me faltan $2,000.00.  
-No te decepciones- escuchó decir a su padre desde la puerta.  
-Loki-sama –se sorprendió al verlo. El dios entro y miró con sorpresa todo lo que su hijo menor había recaudado.  
-Te has esforzado mucho –dijo con cierto orgullo.  
-Pero no valió la pena… aún me falta mucho.  
-No te preocupes por eso –pidió, poniendo frente a su cara un sobre blanco- acéptalo.  
-Ah? –tomó el sobre en sus manos y lo abrió sorprendiéndose, era justo el dinero que le faltaba- no Loki-sama, yo no puedo aceptar esto –negó devolviéndole el sobre.  
-Claro que puedes. Te has esforzado mucho por algo que en verdad deseas; te lo ganaste. Si Fenrir piensa que solo por él me preocupo esta muy equivocado –rió guiñándole el ojo.  
-Loki-sama….-no pudo evitar una sonrisa y que una lagrima se escabullera por la comisura de su ojo derecho- gracias….padre.


	2. Shhhhhshhhhhhhhhh

Al día siguiente como a la 1:00 pm mientras Fenrir y Loki se encontraban en la oficina del dios Yamino entro a la habitación con una caja bastante grande…. Muuuuy grande que llevaba en un carrito para transportarla. Lo primero que Loki noto fue la enorme sonrisa que tenía su hijo en la cara, y la segunda fue que esa enorme caja comenzaba a moverse.

-Oye tú –llamó Fenrir acercándose para olfatear la caja- ¿Qué demonios traes ahí adentro?  
-¿Es ella? –preguntó Loki  
-Hai ^^ -con cuidado y lentamente quitó la tapa de la caja dejando ver a la serpiente dentro, que parecía desconcertada por estar en un lugar diferente después de tanto tiempo de estar en un mismo lugar.  
-¡¿Qué demonios?! –exclamó el perrito negro pegando un brinco hacia atrás  
-¡oh, es magnifica! –dijo Loki mirándola con una sonrisa  
-Gracias por ayudarme a completar el dinero Loki-sama.  
-¿Papi…tú le ayudaste? –preguntó aún sin creérsela el perro  
-Si, gracias a Loki-sama ella esta aquí ahora –explicó aún con una sonrisa- así que también agradécele a él –dijo a la serpiente que se levanto un poco y se acercó a la mano de Loki para sisearle en ésta como agradecimiento.  
-Jeje… de nada –dijo y se dio la media vuelta para regresar a su escritorio  
-¡¿Pero cómo se te ocurre traer a ésta cosa a la casa?! –regañó Fenrir acercándose más a ella y gruñéndole- debería desaparecerla en éste instante… ¿acaso crees que esto es un…? –no terminó de reprocharle a su hermano… algo lo detuvo… y ese algo había sido la mirada amenazadora que mostraba Yamino junto con unos ojos fríos y calculadores, y más asustado se quedó el perrito cuando el muchacho abrió un poco la boca… pero en vez de palabras lo que se escuchó fue un fuerte siseo al tiempo en que podía ver unos grandes colmillos  
-Yamino…-llamó Loki para desviar su atención de Fenrir- ¿por qué no llevas a tu amiga a que conozca su nuevo hogar?  
-Hai, Loki-sama –respondió sonriente… pero volvió a ver a su hermano de la misma forma amenazadora que hacía unos momentos antes de salir del despacho.  
-¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó Fenrir más para si mismo que para su padre- por un momento ese cuatro ojos me heló la sangre…  
-Fenrir, te lo voy a decir una sola vez –llamó Loki con un tono serio- no te metas en problemas con él  
-Pero papi, yo no…  
-Yamino puede ser muy peligroso si se le molesta y eso lo sabes… mantenlo en tu mente –regañó antes de seguir con su trabajo  
-Si papi –se quedó cabizbajo y se echó en el sillón.

-Y esta es mi habitación, la cuál ahora también es la tuya –dijo alegremente Yamino dando por finalizado el tour de la mansión y dejando salir a la serpiente, que se deslizó un poco y luego le miró siseando- jajaja, no… se acabaron los tanques para ti, además ¿así estas mejor, no? –se sentó en el suelo para estar a su nivel… más o menos. Su nueva amiga se acercó reptando hacia él y subió por su cuerpo para quedar enrollada en sus hombros ( no me pregunten cómo no lo aplastó… les advertí que era una fumadera xD) siseándole a la altura de la mejilla sacándole una risa al muchacho- jeje…- otro siseo fue escuchado- ¿qué quieres verme en mi verdadera forma?... pero es que soy muy grande- siseo (sssssssssssssshhhssssssshssshhshshshs xD)- bueno, pero si Loki-sama nos regaña será tu culpa.

Se quito de encima a la víbora, para al poco tiempo ser envuelto por una luz blanca y tomar su verdadera apariencia revelando a una colosal serpiente color verde obscuro que comparado con su tamaño su amiga se veía pequeña (hey!, si cupo en un minicuarto en una tienda de serpientes cabe en la supermansión!... y si no da pues yo hago que dé =w=). Muy poco les duró el momento ya que…

-Papi mira lo que hay en el jardín –se le escuchó asombrado a Fenrir para luego escuchar unos pasos que se dirigían al cuarto  
-Yamino… si entro y te veo como serpiente vamos a tener un problema- advirtió su padre sin quitar su tono burlón. Pero para su mala suerte, buena de Yamino, cuando abrió la puerta el peliverde ya estaba con su apariencia humana, sentado en la cama con la serpiente nuevamente sobre sus hombros… ¡¡¿QUÉ JUDINI NI QUÉ OCHO CUARTOS?, ÉSTO ES EFICIENCIA!!  
-¿Pasa algo, Loki-sama? ^^U –preguntó poniendo su mejor cara de inocencia pura  
-Hmmmm –se le quedó mirando el dios- que raro…juraría…nah, imaginaciones nuestras ^^ -terminó por decir y cerrar la puerta.  
-uff –suspiró Yamino- por poco y me descubren… ¿ya vez que mis problemas de espacio son mayores que los tuyos?- se burló a lo que la serpiente siseó- ¿en verdad?, ¿no crees que me veo gordo? –ella movió su cabeza negativamente mientras siseaba de nuevo- pues gracias, ¿pero sabes? Yo creo que tus escamas son aún más bellas –siseo- en serio…. ¡Oye no hagas eso que me dan cosquillas! –rió al sentir la lengua de su amiga cosquillearle en la oreja, para después verle con ojos brillantes y sisearle, mostrando una lengua de serpiente en vez de una humana.


End file.
